


The Mangy Seven

by BlackRose16



Series: In The Shadow of Your Wings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Soulbond, F/M, Implied Future Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, angelic mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a week after the death of YED aka Azazel.  Sam, Dean and Gabriel are back on the road; hunting evil and killing monsters.  They have their work cut out for them with the release of all the demons from the hell-gate.  Along the way, Sam and Gabriel are adjusting to their new relationship and Dean knows that there’s something Sam’s not telling him.  Enter the seven sins, walking earth for the first time in centuries.  Just when the Winchesters thought things couldn’t get more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before the epilogue for Never Gonna Give You Up. It is before Castiel arrives.

**Beta:** elsa_kallan

 **Warnings:** slash, violence, minor character death, language, adult sexual situations, spoilers from season 1 through 5

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~XOX~

The sound of banging on the door woke Sam from his sleep. The young hunter couldn’t resist groaning and attempting to burrow deeper into the covers in a futile effort to stave off the beginning of the day. A second later, it registered in his confused, sleep addled brain that he wasn’t, in fact, burrowing into the bed covers but instead a warm, solidly muscled chest.

As Sam became more aware of his surroundings, he registered the fact that he was practically wrapped bodily around his bed mate. He had had more sleep in the last week than he had had in years and it was by far the comfiest that he had ever been.

It scared him when he actually stopped and thought about it, so in true Winchester style, Sam didn’t take the time to think about it all that much.

All his life, he had had a mostly invisible protector, a guardian angel. These days Sam snorted in laughter when that particular thought crossed his mind.

Any major scrape and his protector had stepped in, dealt with the “bad guys”, healed any injuries that he had obtained and then promptly disappeared only to been seen again the next time Sam was in deep trouble.

Just over a week ago though, Sam had been taken. The Yellow Eyed Demon, Azazel, the one who had killed his mother, had been behind it. He had been kidnapping all the other psychic children and taking them all to an abandoned, haunted town called Cold Oak. There he had almost gleefully informed Sam that when he had been six months old, Azazel had bled into his mouth.

He had brought the “special” children to the town to duke it out and have one last champion left standing. In the end, it had come down to a fight between him and another, Jake, who had been a soldier in Afghanistan. However, due to Sam’s merciful nature Jake had seen an opening and stabbed Sam in the back, effectively severing his spinal column.

Instead of moving on, Sam’s soul had moved towards his protector. His protector who had turned out to be the Archangel Gabriel who had been masquerading as the pagan god Loki for the last few millennia. Gabriel had healed Sam thereby bringing him back to life. He had explained to Sam that all angels had a mate, one destined to be with them forever. Human and angel pairings were rare though. Despite its rarity, it had turned out that Sam and Gabriel were mates.

Gabriel had informed Sam about a number of things and even a week later, Sam was still on information overload. It was a lot to process, such as the fact that he and Dean were supposed to be vessels for Lucifer and Michael respectively. A number of high powered players were all planning and pushing to start the Apocalypse. One good piece of information, or bad depending on whose point of view you looked at, though was that Dean apparently had an angelic mate as well.

The reoccurrence of the banging on the door disturbed Sam’s internal recap of recent events.

“Sam, get your lazy ass out of bed. We have a hunt,” Dean’s voice came through the wood.

Sam groaned and buried his face further into Gabriel’s neck. He loved his brother, really he did, but sometimes he didn’t like Dean.

“Sam?”

“Fuck, alright Dean,” Sam yelled, lifting his head to reply to his brother.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam heard the sound of shuffling and then footsteps as Dean walked away, heading downstairs.

Gabriel had insisted that if they were going to be spending a lot of time at Bobby’s house, then he had to be allowed to “remodel” their living arrangements. Bobby had put up a fight right up until the point that Gabe had created new, extremely comfortable beds to replace the old ones.

After that, Bobby and Dean didn’t do much more than give a token protest to the improvements that Gabriel made around the house. He carved Enochian protection symbols all over the scrap yard and house, replaced the old sofa and a couple of other things, including adding a couple more rooms upstairs, saving Dean from having to sleep on the sofa since Sam and Gabriel took the other bedroom opposite Bobby’s and beside Jess’s.

Their relationship was still relatively new, and Sam didn’t want to push Dean any further by allowing his lover to snap the two of them away every night, so they’d reached the Improvements Compromise.

The slight shaking of Gabriel’s body from within the circle of his arms alerted Sam to the fact that his mate was awake and if his silent laughter and shaking body was anything to go by, he found their current situation amusing to say the least.

Sam looked down into caramel eyes, sparkling with amusement and couldn’t help smiling in return at his mate. He’d been doing that a lot since deciding to bond with Gabriel.

“Morning,” the young hunter whispered over his lover’s pink lips.

Gently, long, calloused fingers traced over every inch of Gabriel’s face: across his cheekbones, the plane of his forehead, down his nose, stopping with a thumb resting lightly on his lips. Equally as gently, Sam leaned forward and butterfly soft, kissed each of Gabriel’s closed eyelids before moving onto his waiting mouth. The kiss was slow, sweet and everything that Sam had been craving his whole life. He got a lot of that now that he was with Gabriel.

Despite Dean’s prompting to get out of bed, the pair was in no hurry. Gabriel lazily curled his tongue around Sam’s as he slid his hands up to clutch at his lover’s muscled shoulders. Muscles that had been hardened from years of hunting and training.

Sam moved from Gabriel’s soft lips and began to place soft, open mouthed kissed down Gabriel’s neck until he reached the point that the angel’s neck and shoulder met. There, he stopped and lovingly nipped at the exposed skin. His tongue licked over the bite almost in apology before he nibbled at the skin again. By the time Sam was done with his lover’s neck, the shorter man had a visible mark where the hunter had been nibbling on him.

Gabriel, for his part, merely tipped his head to the side to give the hunter better access and dug his short, blunt nails into Sam’s shoulders to keep him close. One of Sam’s hand tangled in his hair, holding his head still in a grip that the angel could easily break if he wanted to but didn’t. The other hand moved down to grasp one of Gabriel’s legs and move it to wrap around Sam’s waist. Gabriel didn’t need any more cues. He immediately tightened his leg around Sam’s waist, bringing their lower bodies completely flush and eliciting a moan from the body above him. Sam’s hand then moved to tightly hold onto his mate’s hip at just the right angle that allowed him to rub their erections against each other.

“Sam, please,” Gabriel wasn’t ashamed to beg, not when it was his mate that was touching him so wonderfully and he wanted more.

The archangel moved and buried both of his hands in Sam’s hair – his gorgeous, floppy, soft brown hair – and pulled the hunter even closer. He plunged his tongue deep into his mate’s mouth, exploring and savouring.

He was so focused on Sam’s mouth that he didn’t realise that the hunter’s hand had moved until he felt those large, gentle hands squeezing his ass, spreading his cheeks and a long, lube covered finger delved into his sensitive entrance.

Gabriel broke the kiss with a loud moan as he threw his head back and panted. The intrusion of first one of Sam’s fingers and then two, then three was careful and tender. When he couldn’t take the sensations coursing through his body, he resorted to further begging.

“Sam, please. I need… _ohhh_ … you… _fuck_ … in me.”

“Shhh… I got you, Gabe,” Sam whispered as he removed his fingers and shifted his hips.

The tall hunter pushed into Gabriel’s body slow and unhurried, with excruciating patience. Inch by inch, he slid further in, pushing Gabriel’s thighs further apart until he was all the way in.

Gabriel shifted beneath Sam’s larger body, a small upwards roll of his hips, silently telling his lover to move already. Sam almost laughed but luckily restrained himself. Gabriel was always impatient but now was not the time to be chuckling.

Sam pulled out slowly, almost all the way, before looking down into Gabriel’s mischievous caramel eyes as he pushed back in, in one smooth stroke, all the way to the hilt.

The angel groaned and wrapped both of his legs around Sam’s hips. His human began to increase his speed and added a little swivelling motion to his hips that caused him to hit Gabriel’s sweet spot, making him see starts with every stroke.

“Look at me Gabriel.”

The angel’s whole body shuddered in pleasure as he slowly opened his eyes to look up at his mate.

“I love you,” Sam whispered almost inaudibly, nuzzling the side of Gabriel’s face with his nose as he continued thrusting.

Gabriel gasped, his entire being felt feverish and flushed, his impending orgasm threatening to obliterate everything but the feeling of his lover in him, around him, over him. It was a heady experience. He had never felt this way before Sam, had never experienced something so intense and he had lived for millennia.

Sam pushed into him again and he lost it.

~XOX~

When Sam finally stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen, Jess took one look at his slightly rumpled state and snorted into her morning coffee. Or at least what she called coffee. To Sam it was more of a hot sugary drink with a tiny dash of coffee as opposed to the other way around. It was one the many things that Jess and Gabriel agreed upon and in some weird and strange way it made them closer. Yeah. He was never going to understand that one.

Dean looked up at his younger brother from his plate of bacon, eggs and toast, a questioning frown gracing his face.

“Where’s Gabriel?”

Sam sighed as he took his seat at the breakfast table. Jess placed a full plate of food before her friend.

“He had to go see a friend. Said if we were going to create our own side in this coming war, we were going to need all the allies that we can get. He’ll find us when he’s done.”

“Jeez, Sam. You’re such a girl,” Dean teased the younger hunter.

Sam flashed Dean a look that was a cross between a smile and his bitch face number seven. The older Winchester was always making comments like that. By now it was more of a comforting routine between them than anything else. Sam knew that Dean didn’t mean anything by it.

Bobby walked back into the kitchen as Sam took a bite of his toast and a piece of bacon.

“What’s the hunt?” Sam asked his pseudo father once he managed to swallow his mouthful of breakfast.

“There’s been suspicious crop failure and a bit of a bug problem in Lincoln, Nebraska.”

Jess set down her now empty mug before she spoke, “It might have just been a bad season.”

“It’s the only thing that we have to go on. It might be nothing but…” Dean trailed off.

Sam scrubbed his hands over his face as he finished his brother’s sentence, “It might be something.”

An hour later, the dishes were done, bags were packed and the four of them were in their cars and on the road heading for Lincoln. Dean was driving the Impala with Sam riding beside him while Jess was sprawled across the back seat. Bobby had decided to take his own truck since he wasn’t going to be stuck in a confined space with a couple of “idjits”.

Sam had snorted, Dean had rolled his eyes and Jess had merely tsked under her breath but none of them had made any protest to the arrangement.

When the town finally came into view, the two cars stopped outside an average looking house about a mile into the town.

Bobby stood with his hands in his pockets, staring out at the surrounding houses and taking in the sound of hundreds of crickets and not much else.

“I did a little digging. I think I found the bugs’ ground zero,” he informed the other three pointing to the house that they were parked outside of.

When it became clear that nobody would open the door, even with Dean yelling “Candygram”, they picked the lock and entered the house, guns drawn.

Sam took one whiff at the smell coming from inside the house and had to fight the urge to become reacquainted with his food.

“That’s awful,” Sam commented while desperately trying not to breath in the rank smell.

Beside the tall hunt, Jess was holding her gun with one hand with the other one covering her nose and mouth.

Dean coughed as the smell hit him full force.

“That so can’t be a good sign,” the oldest Winchester muttered.

The group turned to the right and walked into the living room of the house, stopping a feet into the room with their guns all still drawn.

The TV was still on, some sort of soapie was playing. The horrible smell of decomp was the strongest in the living room and the sight before them left them with little doubt as to why.

The family of three, to whom Sam supposed the house belonged to, were all sitting on the sofa very much dead. Upon further inspection from a relatively safe distance, it was determined that none of the victims had any injuries or defensive wounds of any kind which immediately sent alarm bells ringing for all four members of the hunting party.

Cautiously, the four split up and took different sections of the house to look for clues as to what had happened. Sam was in the kitchen when he heard the sounds of a scuffle coming from outside on the porch. He very carefully crept through the house, meeting Jess just before the door.

Indicating for silence, Sam and Jess walked as quietly as possible onto the porch and towards where they could hear voices coming from. The pair stopped at the scene that greeted them. A second later, it was all Sam could do to not burst into laughter on the spot. As it was, he was barely suppressing his snickering.

Dean turned his head and glared up at his younger brother from his spot on the ground.

“A little help here, Sammy,” Dean griped, holding his hand up and wiggling his fingers in Sam’s direction.

Sam gave a put upon sigh before he stepped forward and helped his brother up from the ground. Once the two brothers were standing on either side of Jess, they gave the two new comers that Bobby seemed to know a questioning look.

“This is Isaac and Tamara. They’re also hunters,” Bobby informed them indicating the man and woman.

Introductions were quickly made before by mutual agreement the now rather large group of hunters decided to relocate while they considered their various options.

It turned out that Isaac and Tamara were married and had been for several years. Unfortunately, despite knowing Bobby, they refused to hunt together, saying that the two of them worked better when it was just the two of them. They didn’t quite come out and say it but it was pretty clear to Sam that they didn’t really trust anyone of their group.

Once they had left, the door had barely closed before Jess turned to them.

“You know that they’re going to go and do something stupid. We have no idea what we’re dealing with and they’re just going to go charging in. You don’t do that. They’ve been hunters for how long? They should know better. Hell, I know better and I’m not a full time hunter!”

By the time that the blonde woman had finished her mini rant, she was on the verge of waving her arms around which Sam recognised as a warning sign from their college days. Whenever, Jess had gotten really worked up, she started using her hands and waving her arms around. Sometimes it had taken hours to calm her down though the tall brunette was extremely glad that her temper had never been aimed at him directly.

“We’ll keep an eye on them, Jess,” Sam attempted to pacify her.

Bobby meanwhile had been hauling out the books that he had brought along while Jess had been ranting.

“Here, make yourselves useful. Grab a book and start reading,” he instructed the three young people.

Dean groaned and just managed to suppress whatever complaint he had been about to voice when Bobby turned and gave him his full attention.

Two hours later, long past the time that Dean’s eyes had begun to blur, a suspicious report came over the radio. Jess, Sam and Dean leapt at the excuse to get out the room and leave the dusty, old books behind.

It turned out that a woman had killed another over a pair of shoes in the shops. Literally. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You hear about the crazy things some women would do for fashion but this is taking it a little too far,” Jess muttered under her breath from beside him as they watched Dean schmooze one of the witnesses.

The blonde woman couldn’t suppress the snort that escaped her.

“And another one bites the dust,” she quipped softly.

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“Come on, we need to see if Bobby has found anything and check on Isaac and Tamara,” he reminded his friend.

They managed to get their hands on the security camera tapes and noticed something. Just before the woman who had apparently lost it attacked the other over the shoes, a man had stopped, touched her on the shoulder and spoke to her, clearly indicating towards the victim.

Dean was able to find out the likely place where the man would be and the four hunters hurried to their cars. Sam sat in the passenger seat beside his brother in the Impala and silently worried. They still had no idea what they were up against or how to kill it. It made him nervous but there was no way he was going to voice his concerns. Dean would never stop calling him a girl. Instead, he closed his eyes and mentally reached for the bond that he shared with his mate.

_Gabriel?_

_What’s the matter, Sammy?_

The sound of Gabriel’s voice, even if it was only in the confines of his mind, was a comfort to the tall hunter.

_We’re on a hunt but have no idea what we’re up against._

_What’s the case?_

_The first victims were found in their home, dehydrated, starved and despite not having a mark on them, dead. The other victim was bludgeoned to death over a pair of shoes._

_Mmmmm…._

Even so far away from each other and communicating telepathically, Sam could almost feel his angelic mate process the information and coming up with something.

_It’s a little difficult to say, Sam-a-lam. It will be easier when I get there. Can you wait for an hour or so?_

_Honestly? I don’t think that the others are going to sit around and wait._

_You hunters. Can’t sit still for a bloody second. Alright, I’ll try to get there as soon as possible. Try to stay safe and yell if you run into trouble._

_Thanks, Gabe. I love you._

_Love you too, Sambear. Stay safe._

Despite the slightly mocking tone, Sam knew that Gabriel really meant it.

“What’s with the smile?” Dean’s question broke him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

The older hunter took one look at his baby brother’s face and was quick to add.

“No. On second thought, I don’t wanna know.”

He pointedly ignored Jess, who was snickering in the back seat at the pained expression on his face. By the time they reached the pub that Dean had been told about, the sun had set and darkness had settled in.

“Fuck,” Dean swore when he recognised Isaac and Tamara’s car in the parking lot outside the pub.

When they climbed out the Impala and walked over to Bobby two parking spots away, Sam noticed Bobby was also looking at the other hunters’ car.

“Right, let's go,” Dean spoke as he pulled out a shotgun from the Impala’s trunk.

“Now just wait a minute, Dean,” Bobby said, “We don’t know what we’re dealing with. Maybe we should find our guy and tail him until we know more.”

Sam chose that moment to add, “Gabriel said he would be able to give us an idea when he gets here in about an hour or so.”

The others looked like they were considering it when the sounds of a large crash reached them coming from inside the pub.

“On second thought, we’re going to have to hope that what we have is enough,” Jess threw over her shoulder as the four hunters ran for the door leading into the pub.

Dean was the first one through the door with Sam a second behind him. Jess and Bobby were not too far behind the brothers. They all had their guns drawn and aimed at the group surrounding Tamara and Isaac in an instant.

What horrified Sam the most was that Isaac was holding a large bottle of drain cleaner and slowly but steadily lifting it up to his mouth as though he was going to drink it. One glance at Tamara’s face and it became clear that that was exactly what was going to happen.

Abruptly, Sam was also reminded of the woman from the store. One touch and a few words and she had done whatever she had been instructed to do.

“Isaac, no,” Tamara sobbed, struggling against the two that were holding her back.

“Stop it,” Bobby yelled at the same time that Dean shouted, “Don’t do it.”

_GABRIEL!_

Sam had barely finished the mental scream for help to his mate when Gabriel interfered for them. Between one blink and the next, the six hunters went from standing in a pub, helplessly watching Isaac about to drink drain cleaner to standing together in Sam and Dean’s room in the abandoned house they were staying at with Isaac sans the lethal drinking substance.

Dean let out a loud whoosh of air as he stepped back and sank onto his bed.

“That was too close.”

Jess nodded in agreement as she sat down next to the man she had come to think of as an annoying older brother.

“What the hell just happened?” Tamara demanded even as she clutched tightly to her husband, digging her nails into the back of his thick tan coloured coat.

“Ya idjits decided to go charging into a dangerous situation without having the facts to back ya up,” Bobby snapped, allowing anger to set in now that the dangerous part of the situation was over.

The two hunters had the grace to look sheepish even as Isaac shook his head.

“I think what she meant was: how the hell did we get out of there and end up here?”

A chuckle came from one of the corners of the motel room where there were thick shadows.

“That would be me,” a voice Sam now knew as well as his own answered Isaac’s question.

“Gabriel,” Sam breathed in relief, his body moving forward without conscious thought.

The angel met him half way, stood on his tiptoes and pulled the tall hunter down for a kiss. The kiss didn't last very long. Sam was still aware of their audience. Gabriel couldn't have cared less. Hell, he'd had sex in full view of a large group of people - gotta love those pagan sex rituals.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the couple even though he was smiling despite their dire circumstances. Dean and Jess had quite suddenly found the carpet floor extremely fascinating - what with its stains and all. Only Tamara and Isaac were staring at the human and angel making out.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Tamara demanded to know quiet loudly, breaking Sam and Gabriel apart.

Sam turned and gave the foreign hunters a mischievous smirk. "This is Gabriel."

Gabriel full on laughed at the various expressions that met Sam's pronouncement. They varied from Dean's mischievous grin, Bobby's eye roll or Tamara's gobsmacked look. The archangel wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and decided to let his mate to the lead on this one. It would definitely prove to be entertaining if Sam's smile was anything to go by.

"He's not human," Isaac pointed out, confused and angry at the lack of response from the others.

"No, he's not."

When it became clear that that was all that Sam would be saying on the subject, Tamara and Isaac both tried to demand further answers.

"You can't expect..."

"He should have been killed alrea..."

A sharp whistle cut the married couple off.

"I love a good bitch fight as much as the next pagan but what you should really be concerned about are those _demons_ you just barely escaped from," Gabriel interrupted with a smile. It was anything but a friendly smile though.

Bobby stepped forward holding an old book. "Gabriel's right. Do you have any idea who we are dealing with?"

Dean glanced around the room and other than Gabriel, everyone else looked confused. "No. Who?"

"The seven deadly sins in the flesh." Gabriel cheerfully informed the hunters.

Dean looked like he was about to say something but Sam shot him a glare that silenced him since he'd already guessed something stupid was about to come out of his older brother's mouth.

Jess snorted before she could help herself. "Sorry," she murmured when everyone turned to look at her. "It's just that you hear about people talking about the seven deadly sins but I never thought that they were actual demons."

"In 1589, Bensfield identified the seven sins not just as vices but as actual demons," Bobby informed them.

Gabriel whistled. "I remember that period. _Major_ chaos. Oh those were the good old days," he mocked sighed. Sam elbowed his mate, catching him in the ribs.

"How old are you?" Isaac demanded.

The archangel smirked at the foreign hunter. "I'm older than dirt."

The three younger hunters couldn't contain their chuckles at his answer. Technically, Gabriel really was older than dirt. They just didn't think anybody else would take his answer literally or as the truth.

Bobby interrupted before they could get even more off track. "The seven sins are serious business. We're gonna need a plan. No jumping into anything."

"The family: they were touched by sloth," Sam said beginning to put the pieces together.

"The shopper..." Jess began.

"That's envy's doing," Bobby finished her thought. "I couldn't suss it out until Isaac. Thank you Gabriel for that by the way. We wouldn't have been able to stop him."

Gabriel saluted Bobby. "No problemo."

"I don't care who they are or whether they're the three stooges. I'm gonna slaughter all of them for what they nearly did to my husband," Tamara shouted.

Bobby was suddenly right in her face. "We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened. You're right your husband was nearly killed and it was because you rushed into this. These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium. We are talking medieval, dark ages. We have never faced anything close to this." Bobby's voice then went from shouting to deceptively calm and quiet. "So we are going to take a breath," then shouted again, "and figure out what our next move is."

Sam, Dean and Jess watched silently. They all knew Bobby had a fiery temper and were personally very glad that they were not the ones on the receiving end this time. It was a thing to see though.

Gabriel watched, amused at the whole thing. He had always liked Bobby and lately found himself respecting the older hunter more and more as he spent time with Sam's family.

Isaac stayed silent while Bobby tore his wife a new one. Singer was right. They would have been dead if it hadn't been for the creature that Sam was involved with. Their plan had been barely formed and was a bad one. He could also admit that he was curious about what Gabriel was and what kind of plan the Winchesters would come up with. He'd heard a lot about the family and hoped that they were up to snuff.

"Well, you're not going to have to go hunting for them. They'll come to you. They don't like letting anyone get away," Gabriel warned them once the room fell silent.

"Gabe, can we do this in a way that the host will survive," Sam asked his mate softly. He was hoping that they could at least save someone.

The couple had everyone's attention as they waited for Gabriel's answer.

Gabriel sighed. "If we can trap each one of them in a devil's trap and then exorcise them one by one. Those few moments when the host is free before they die - I can try to heal them. It should work."

Tamara and Isaac didn't bother asking how it would be possible or what Gabriel's was. The others had already proved that they wouldn't be getting a straight answer.

"Well alright then. Sounds like we've got a plan. Let's get to work." Jess stood and walked towards her bag to get the spray paint and holy water.

The next half an hour was spent creating devil's traps and then covering them up. Everyone armed themselves with holy water and a gun. They didn't want to shoot anyone but they all needed to be prepared for the worst.

Gabriel and Sam both looked up and in unison glanced towards a window that was half covered up. "They're here," the angel informed everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of hunters spilt up, each taking up different positions in the abandoned house.  They hadn’t put down salt since they actually wanted to walk into the modified devil’s traps that Gabriel and taught them.

The seven sins entered the house, each going after their own target.

Sloth was a big guy.  He set eyes upon Bobby the second that he walked into the house and made a beeline for the older hunter.  Bobby clutched his shotgun tightly, backing up until he was nearly flush against the wall.  Sloth stalked menacingly towards him until suddenly he stopped, unable to take another step forward.  Bobby allowed a small smile to slip out as he gazed upwards.  Following his line of sight, Sloth glanced up to see the black spray painted devil’s trap directly up him.  When he glanced at the old hunter, Bobby smirked and commented, “Fat, drunk and stupid is no way to go through life son.”

~XOX~

Dean ran down a hallway on the second fall of the dilapidated house.  As he turned a corner, someone grabbed his shoulder.  The experienced hunter in him reacted immediately, spinning around to lash out at whatever threat was behind him.  The demon was wearing a young blonde woman with a pretty white dress.  She caught Dean’s arm midair, shoving him backwards.  Dean hurriedly backed away from her.  He really hoped that he reached his devil’s trap before she did something to him.

Finally, he reached the doorway for the bathroom.  He could feel the demon’s powers begin to try and affect him.  It also told him who it was that he was dealing with.

“I suppose that you’re lust,” Dean guessed.

The blonde smirked at him as she sauntered through the doorway.  “Baby, I’m whatever you want me to be.”

“Yeah, alright.  Just stay back,” Dean ordered but he didn’t sound very firm.

Lust pouted and took another step towards the hunter.  “Or what?”

“Good point,” Dean conceded, trying to conceal his panic.  _Damnit_ , he needed her by the trap.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.  At least not yet,” Lust continued enticingly until she was close enough to run her hands up Dean’s chest to rest on his shoulders.

Dean frowned at the demon.  He knew that their powers worked from touch but all he felt was disgust that she was touching him.  It confused him but at that precise moment he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  He’d question it later.  Maybe Gabriel had placed protections over them all or something.

Lust reached up and kissed him.  Dean returned the kiss reluctantly but while the demon was focused on working her supposed powers on him, he manoeuvred them closer to the bathtub.  The second he felt the tub hit the back of his legs, Dean swung them around and threw Lust into the tub.

The blonde shrieked but was unable to do anything.  Smirking, Dean pointed to the ceiling and the floor underneath the tub indicating the devil’s traps painted a nice bright red for her to see.

“How?” Lust demanded to know.  “You shouldn’t have been able to resist.  You carry no protections.”  She sounded absolutely furious to have been bested by a mortal hunter – one who had nothing but a flask of holy water.

Dean turned and walked out the room without responding.  Mentally though he was going over what she had just revealed to him.  If Gabriel hadn’t cast protections over them, then how had he been able to resist Lust’s advances?

~XOX~

Gluttony and Pride went after Isaac and Tamara who had chosen to stick together.  They were quickly and efficiently trapped in what had maybe been the kitchen.  Envy had stalked after Jess, thinking her to be an easy target.  All Jess had had to do was run into another room that had a trap painted underneath a carpet by the door and Envy was trapped as well.

Sam and Gabriel trapped Wrath and Greed before they even knew what hit them.  Gabriel stared at the two sins that he and his mate had trapped with a grim look.  These things were abominations and he was going to get rid of them all once and for all – something someone should have done long ago.

The archangel walked right up to Wrath quietly while Sam watched from outside the trap.  Gabriel simply reached out, placed his hand on Wrath’s head and looked the demon right in the eyes.  A second later a light flashed out from all of Wrath’s orifices before the body slumped forward.  Sam stepped up to Gabriel and helped lower the man to the ground as Gabriel’s hand began emanating a soft healing glow.  Thirty seconds later, the man’s breathing evened out.

_He’ll sleep for a while and when he wakes he won’t remember.  It’ll be the same for them all._

Gabriel’s voice was a whisper in Sam’s mind as he moved on to the now shouting Greed who was attempting to back away from the approaching archangel and having no success.  

Once both their sins were killed and the humans sleeping peacefully, Gabriel and Sam moved on to search the rest of the house for the others.

Sloth and then Envy were summarily dealt with before they moved onto Isaac and Tamara.

The two foreign hunters watched Gabriel kill the demons with awe and some fright but didn’t say a word.  As Sam and Gabriel moved on to take care of Lust, Tamara reached out and grabbed Jess’s arm to hold her back.

“What is he?” she hissed at the blonde woman as soon as the couple were out of sight.

Jess merely smiled at them as she answered.  “He’s Gabriel.”

It took a few moments for the two to process Jess’s simple answer before awareness began to dawn.  Tamara and Isaac’s eyes widened in shock and their mouths fell open.

The blonde young woman nodded and then left to go find the Winchesters – they were always getting into more trouble than anyone else.

She found Dean and Bobby standing back watching Sam and Gabriel deal with Lust. It was the work of minutes before Sam was carrying the blonde woman downstairs to sleep by the other former hosts.

They’d just been joined by Tamara and Isaac when Gabriel suddenly disappeared. He reappeared in the middle of the room moments later but that was not what held everyone’s attention. All the hunters were staring at the unknown blonde woman trapped within the circle of Gabriel’s arms.

“Let me go. My name’s Ruby and I ca-” The girl abruptly fell silent.

Before Dean got a chance to ask Gabriel what the hell he was doing, the angel spoke to his mate.

“Look what I found Samwhich,” he announced brightly while running a hand down the woman’s side and pulling a knife out. Gabriel held out the knife towards his lover. “I got you a gift. Go ahead,” he urged gesturing to the knife now in Sam’s hand.

Sam looked from the knife to the demon Gabriel was holding. Dean noticed the indecision on his brother’s face and felt the urge to smack him. It was a demon.

“Gabe, shouldn’t we see what she-”

“Sam,” Gabriel cut in. “Stab. Her.”

Sam glanced at his mate’s serious expression, to the knife in his hand and then to the blonde demon. Any trace of uncertainty disappeared as he stepped forward and stabbed her. What happened next was a surprise though. She lit up like the other demons had when Gabriel had killed them.

A second later, the girl’s blonde head lolled forward. Gabriel already had a glowing hand pressed to her wound though. Within seconds, she was fully healed and Sam carried her over to lie beside the seven other sleeping ex-hosts.

“Told ya I had a gift for you,” Gabriel chirped, pointing to the knife that Sam still had on him.

The tall hunter shook his head in exasperation. He had questions for his mate but they could wait until they were in the car and no longer with Isaac and Tamara. He really didn’t like the way in which they were suddenly eyeing his mate.

Bobby must have had some hidden telepathic abilities because he seemed to pick up on Sam’s desire to leave.  “We’d better start heading out.  If we leave now the roads should be mostly clear at this time of night.”

Nobody had unpacked as such so there wasn’t much to grab except for weapons.  Ten minutes later everyone was standing at the front of the house to say their respective goodbyes.

Tamara and Isaac shook Dean and Bobby’s hands before moving to stand before Gabriel and Sam.  They were both gazing at Gabriel with looks of awe and were slowly reached out to touch the archangel.  Gabriel gave them a wicked smirk and murmured, “Try it.  I dare you.”

The two foreign hunters quickly withdrew their hands, said the rest of their goodbyes and left.  No one said anything about Gabriel’s behaviour.  They were all used to his mood swings and to be fair Isaac and Tamara had been rather rude to him before they’d seen what he could do and who he really was.

Bobby followed suit and climbed into his truck while the remaining four piled into the Impala.  Dean grinned – as he always did – when the engine purred to life before heading to the highway.  They’d been on the road for about twenty minutes when Jessica couldn’t hold it in anymore.  She turned round in her seat to look at Sam and Gabriel who were cuddling on the back seat.

“Gabriel.  Not to sound like I’m criticising – because I’m so totally not by the way.  You were awesome – but I’m insanely curious.  Why did you have us use those other devils’ traps?”

The archangel smiled at the blonde woman.  “As powerful as I am, there aren’t many beings that can take me on.  I’m amazing like that.  However, I’ve been in my own witness protection for so long that I don’t want to announce to all and sundry what’s going on because a) they all think I’m dead and I don’t want to disabuse them of that notion just yet; and b) angelic powers like the demon killing kinda sends out a locating beacon.  I don’t really want anyone to know that I’ve joined Team Free Will just yet.  We gotta have a few aces up our sleeves don’t we?”

Jess frowned.  “So what did the altered traps do?”

“They still trapped the demons obliviously but they also masked my powers when I used them so that we weren’t discovered,” Gabriel explained.

While Gabriel had been explaining things to Jess, Dean had been suspiciously silent.

_How?_

Lust’s question continued to run through Dean’s mind.  He was only paying the barest attention to the road and the conversation going on between the others.  The majority of his attention was taken up by the question.  _How?_

Suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore.  He had to know.  “Gabriel?”

His question cut through the conversation, drawing the archangel’s attention to their driver.  “Yes Deano?”

“Did you cast any protections over us to protect us from those sins?”

By now, Dean was the focus of everyone in the car.

Gabriel shook his head, leaning more into Sam’s side.  “Na-ah.”

Sam reached up and began combing his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, hardly paying any attention to what he was doing.  “Why are you asking Dean?”

Dean shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.  “It’s just something that that bitch said to me.  And when she touched me-”

“She _touched_ you?” Jess shrieked. “Dean, why didn’t you say anything?  Are you alright?  Do you feel okay?  Nothing happened to you did it?”

Dean, however, noticed the looks that Sam and Gabriel trade in the review mirror while Jessica bombarded him with questions.

_He wasn’t affected by Lust was he?_

_Nope.  Your brother has an angelic mate, Sasquatch.  You know neither of you are affected by those type of things._

_What do we tell him though?_

“Oi!” Dean drew their attention back to the front of the Impala.  “I saw that.  No secret conversation that others can’t be a part of when you’re discussing them.”

_The truth?_

“There that,” Dean pointed out loud when Gabriel and Sam shared a significant look when suggesting telling Dean the truth.

Sam took a deep breath, continuing to card his fingers through Gabriel’s hair nervously.  He really wasn’t too sure how Dean was going to react.

_Do it quick.  Like ripping off a Band-Aid._

“Dean… the thing… it’s that… well you see… youalsohaveanangelicmatesoyou’reimmune.”

Dean blinked at Sam’s rushed confession.  “Could you say that again and this time in English please?”

“You also have an angelic mate so you’re immune.”

Dean didn’t say anything at Sam’s announcement.  The only indication that he’d even heard what his brother had said was the whitening of his knuckles on the steering wheel.

Sam and Jess shared an uneasy glance, each daring the other to be the one to break the silence.  Gabriel wasn’t too sure what to do either.  The subject of mates was one of the few he tried not to make any jokes about.  It was going to be difficult enough to get through everything without adding his sarcastic jokes to the pile.

While everyone else was having a silent debate using only their eyebrows, elbows, fingers and facial expressions; Dean’s mind was a whirlwind of chaos.  This… this was a bit much.  The idea that someone out there had already decided just who it was that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with – without his input mind you – was not one that Dean was comfortable with _at all_.

Dean decided to treat this like any other problem.  First things first: the facts.

Fact number one: apparently he had an angelic mate.  That didn’t really explain his immunity though.

“I have a question.”

“Sure Deano.  What’s the question?” Gabriel asked kindly.  He knew just how difficult this was going to be for the elder Winchester to accept and on the subject of mates – he could be completely serious.

“How does it explain why I was immune to Lust?”  Dean stared straight ahead, not shifting in the slightest to get even a glimpse of anyone else in the car with him.  This was difficult enough as it is, there was no need to add to it.

“All angelic mates are immune,” Gabriel explained, rubbing circles on Sam’s thigh.  “You’re immune to any kind of love or lust spell or potion of that nature.  Anything that can be used to manipulate your emotions or your thoughts won’t work on you.  As time goes on and a bond deepens, it will become possible to see any creature for what they really are.  You might even be able to sense when there are any nearby.”

Dean nodded, once again getting lost in his thoughts as the rest of the car fell silent.

Fact number two: being an angelic mate made him immune to some threats – which was good.

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror to look at Sam and Gabriel.  Sam had relaxed back into the rear car seat with Gabriel leaning into his side.  His brother had an arm wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulders and was almost absentmindedly playing with the ends of Gabriel’s hair in the nape of his neck.  They looked relaxed and entirely at ease with each other despite having only been together for such a short space of time.

Fact three: Sam was happy so the bond couldn’t be all that bad.

Fact four: Gabriel was powerful – the most powerful being that he’d ever come across or probably ever would.  It meant that while he still worried about Sam – he’d never stop – Dean knew that Gabriel would turn anyone or anything into an itty bitty grease stain if they threatened his lover, so there was that.

He wasn’t a damsel in distress in need of rescuing.  But… Dean thought that it would be kinda nice to have someone to lean on, someone to just be there when things got sticky.  Sam was his brother and he loved the kid to bits but it would be different to have a lover’s support.  It was something he’d wanted but never even allowed himself to voice out loud.  A relationship just didn’t fit in with a hunter lifestyle, which brought him to the next point.

Fact number five: having a relationship with an angel meant that he wouldn’t have to explain about the supernatural world or lie to cover it up.  His mate would already know – probably more than he could learn in a lifetime.  It also meant that his partner would be able to protect themselves what with the phenomenal cosmic powers as Gabriel liked to quip.  That had always been a worry with wanting to get involved with someone.

Sam had been silently watching his brother as he continued playing with the hair at Gabriel’s nape. His voice distracted Dean from his thoughts. “You don’t have to make a decision or do anything right now Dean. You have time.”

Dean nodded but didn’t say anything further.

The rest of the trip was filled with light chatter. Jess told them how she had been looking into finishing her medical degree, and then maybe opening her own practice that could cater to hunters and the supernatural as well. She had big long term plans. The blonde eventually wanted to help co-ordinate a network of doctors, researchers, safe house etc. across the country, available to anyone involved in the supernatural. Sam had listened to her complain several times already about how isolated and fractured the supernatural and hunting community were. There was no co-operation or central base to receive help and advice from.  They needed some sort of system in place to better pool their resources especially now that the Roadhouse was gone.

Occasionally Gabriel chipped in with suggestions for improvements on Jess’s plan. Dean only listened with half an ear. He was more focused on thinking about all that he had just learned and trying not to freak out.

They finally arrived back at the scrap yard and Dean was the first one inside, disappearing upstairs to his room. Jess made as if to follow him but Sam put a hand on her arm stopping him. “Leave him be for now. It’s a lot to take in.”

Jess snorted and threw her friend a look. “You think Sam?” She shook her head, sighing. “I guess you’re right. And rather this happens now than it all be dumped on him when his angel shows up.”

Sam winced as he mentally pictured some angel showing up out of nowhere and declaring that Dean was their mate and then Dean’s subsequent explosion. That would not have been pretty in the slightest. It still might not be but at least they could be prepared for the potential fallout.

Bobby and Jess made their way to their own rooms leaving Sam standing outside on the porch. Gabriel sidled up to his mate, wrapping his arms around the hunter’s waist.  Sam automatically turned slightly to put an arm around the angel’s shoulders. He dropped a kiss on Gabriel’s head and sighed.

“What’s going on in your head Sammy?”

Sam looked down into caramel eyes with a confused smile on his face. “Can’t you read my mind? Especially with the bond.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Yes I could. But Sam we are so closely connected now that I’m trying to give you at least a small measure of privacy. Besides, even with our connection we still need to communicate with each other.” This was said with a serious face and the voice of experience.

The hunter squeezed his mate’s shoulders comfortingly. “Thanks Gabe.”

The couple stood staring up at the sky for a few minutes before Gabriel pulled back a bit. “What do you say we get out of here for a while?”

Sam grinned. “Sure. Just leave a note for the others on the fridge.”

A second later the pair disappeared from the porch as a note appeared taped to the fridge.

_Kidnapped Samalam until further notice. Only yell if it’s an emergency. – G_

~XOX~

Sam looked around curious as to where Gabriel had taken them and couldn’t contain his gasp of surprise and delight. He gazed at his surroundings with awe before laughing in delight as he hugged his mate.

“Wow. This is amazing. Thank you, Gabe… Wow,” Sam rambled in happiness.

The Grand Canyon. Gabriel had brought them to the Grand Canyon!  He’d always wanted to see it, they’d driven past before but with hunting he had never gotten the opportunity.

Gabriel smiled at his mate’s joy. The things that Sam wanted were often so small and easy to grant that he couldn’t help indulging his mate’s dreams and desires. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of the hunter’s hand and tugged him backwards a little.

“Gabe?”

“There’s more,” Gabriel pointed behind himself to a spread out red and white blanket that hadn’t been noticed before.

Sam grinned as he sat down and made himself comfortable on the blanket, pulling Gabriel down to sit beside him. The Trickster snapped his fingers and an assortment of food appeared on the blanket before them. There were freshly baked rolls, ham, chicken pieces, cheese, lettuce, tomato, cucumber slices and a number of other things laid out.

Gabriel glanced at his mate, wiggling his eyebrows. “Dig in Sammy.”

Sam helped himself to the selection of food still amazed at what his lover had done for him. Nobody had ever made such an effort for him on a date. Granted none of them had been an archangel but still. He would have been happy with a meal at the local dinner for just the two of them.

“Why did you do all this?” Sam asked softly after having eaten his first roll.

Gabriel had been waiting for this. He was just surprised that his lover had been able to hold off on asking until now.

“Sam. I love you. All of you – even the parts of you that you think everyone should hate and despise.  Sometimes you’ve gotta take a moment to breathe and relax or you’ll burn yourself out.”

Sam was speechless. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so loved and cherished before. He wouldn’t dare mention this to anyone else though. Dean would tease him mercilessly about behaving like a girl but in this moment it was completely worth it. The hunter leaned forward and kissed his mate softly. “Thanks Gabe,” he whispered as he pulled back.

Gabriel pulled him back down to kiss him again before turning to lean against Sam.

The pair finished their meal while watching the sun set over the Grand Canyon. Gabriel had of course brought dessert along as well. Sam just laughed in response. You couldn’t go anywhere with the Trickster angel and not expect sugar to be involved in some capacity.

Sam turned to Gabriel, cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.  The hunter groaned as his mate shifted closer basically straddling his lap.  Gabriel’s tongue ran along the seam of his lip as the Trickster wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, shivering slightly when the hunter lifted him and readjusted him over his thighs bringing them into closer contact.  Sam couldn’t resist groaning when suddenly their clothes melted away giving way to skin on skin.

Gabriel slid his legs around Sam’s waist while the hunter ran his finger tips down his spine and towards his ass.  With a thought Sam’s fingers were coated with lube and a moment later he slowly pushed a finger into his smaller lover. Gabriel gasped and arched into it prompting Sam to quickly add a second finger.

Shortly after, Sam deemed Gabriel to be sufficiently prepared even though technically he couldn’t really hurt his mate all that much, Sam took himself in hand and positioned himself so that Gabriel could slowly allow gravity to pull him down to sink onto the hunter’s cock.

Gabriel’s hands tightened in Sam’s slightly longer hair as he sank all the way down.

The lovers groaned at the sensations, the intimate contact between their bodies as well as between their minds due to the bond.

“You feel so good,” Gabriel gasped against his mouth as he began to move up and down.

Sam cupped his mate’s ass in order to give the Trickster better leverage.  The hunter dug his fingers into Gabriel’s skin as the pleasure increased creating a delicious burn beneath his skin.

Gabriel tightened his muscles around Sam’s cock causing the hunter to shudder as his orgasm rocked through him.  His mate’s fingers dug into his shoulders as his back arched and he came a second later. The pair rested their foreheads against each other as they slowly regained control of their breathing.

With a sigh, Sam lay down on his back dragging his mate with him.

Draping himself over Sam, Gabriel didn’t even bother clicking his fingers.  He merely willed a light weight blanket into manifesting over their cooling bodies to cover them.  Sam began running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.  It was a little habit that he quickly picked up but his mate enjoyed it so he didn’t mind it.

“Gabe?”

His mate barely stirred.  “Mmm?”

Sam hoped that he would phrase his question correctly and piss his mate off.  “I’ve been wondering.  Well, you’re Loki right?”

“Among other things.”

The hunter bit his lip in indecision before deciding to just cut to the point.  “After we ran into you the first time, I did some research on Loki.  It’s just that… well… argh…do I have step-kids Gabe?”

Gabriel shot up and stared down at his mate incredulously.  “What now?”

Sam blushed but continued.  “In the stories, Loki had a couple of kids.  There was Sleipnir, Jorgumand, Fenris and a couple of others.  I just wanted to know if I have step-kids now since we’re mated.”

“No, Sam-I-am.  I don’t have any kids.  I have never nor do I ever intend on sleeping with a horse by the way.  The stories are just from a game Thor and I were playing a while back.  We were seeing who could come up with the wildest stories and get the locals to accept them.  I guess that the stories spread,” Gabriel informed his mate reassuringly.  He was surprised though to notice and feel the slightest bit of disappointment from the hunter.

“Sam?” he queried softly.

The younger man knew what Gabriel was asking.  “I just… I’ve always wanted kids.  Guess I just figured that if the stories were true then at least I’d get to have kids in a roundabout manner.  I mean we’re both male and there is not a chance that adoption is even an option what with our records and everything,” Sam confessed.

Gabriel reached out and gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.  “We can still have kids, Sammy.  In fact, chances are that sooner or later we’re gonna end up with a kid.”  Seeing Sam’s confused frown, he continued.  “See, the thing is that since angels are genderless, there is no typical female role.  When two angels bond, either of them can carry a child.  When an angel and a human bond, the angel is the one to carry the child.”

Sam stared at his mate in shock.  It took him a few minutes to coherently form words.  “You mean that I can get you pregnant?”

“Yup.”

“Gabe!  Why didn’t you say anything?  We should be taking precautions.  This is not the ideal time for a baby,” Sam said.

Gabriel couldn’t help chuckling.  He affectionately ruffled his mate’s hair as he replied, “Sam.  Nothing in the universe will stop me from conceiving when you do knock me up.  There is nothing that can be done to prevent it.  Luckily it doesn’t happen too often otherwise we would very shortly end up overrun with ankle biters.”

Sam snorted at that mental picture.  This conversation was not the time for jokes though.  “Gabe do you want kids?  Forget for a moment that there supposedly are no preventative methods and just think about it.  Do _you_ want kids?

Understanding that this was very important to his mate.  Gabriel gave the question some serious consideration.  Before Sam, he’d never entertained the idea of children since they would only have been possible with his mate and since finding Sam children had seemed like an inevitable conclusion.

_Did he really want children?_

Gabriel was slightly startled that the idea of a little girl or boy that was a perfect combination of both himself and Sam was extremely appealing and filled him with a sense of longing.

“Yeah,” Gabe replied slowly.  “I think I do want kids with you.”

Sam eyed him suspiciously. “You’re not just saying that because I said I wanted to have kids are you?”

The angel shook his head.  “I promised that I would never lie to you Sam.  I love you.  I may forget to mention something – I’ve been around for a _really long_ time you know – but I won’t lie to you.  Especially not about something as important as children with you.”

The hunter pulled his mate into a quick kiss showing him how much his honest answer was appreciated.

“You said there’s no way of preventing it right? But are there things that we do if we’re actively trying?  Cause quiet honestly I don’t think now is a good time for a baby but we also shouldn’t be waiting for the _‘right time’_.  It’s never gonna happen even more so considering that I’m a hunter and you’re an angel/trickster.  Our lives are never gonna be normal.”

Gabriel stared at Sam.  “Are you alright with that?  I know how much you wanted to have a normal life.”

Sam hugged Gabriel closer.  “Babe, I wouldn’t have you in my life at all if I was living a normal life.  You far outweigh any negatives from living a not so normal life.”

“Awww Sammy.  That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” the Trickster cooed, stroking Sam’s arm.

The hunter just huffed.  He was well used to his mate’s antics by now.  A few moments later, a though occurred to him.  “Wait does this mean that when Dean’s angel comes that Dean is gonna end up a father as well?”

“It sure does Sam-I-Am,” was Gabriel’s reply as he tried and failed to hide how hilarious he found the scenario.

Sam looked horrified and happy at the same time.  It was a really weird combination on him.  “Dean will make a great father – I’m proof of that – but he is so going to freak out.  I elect that his future mate be the one to eventually tell him.”

“This is why I love you, Sambear.  You sure know how to pick your battles,” Gabriel complimented him before placing a hand on the back of his mate’s neck and pulling the hunter into a heated kiss.


End file.
